Cato Evans must die
by clovelycato555
Summary: Clove Roberts has moved to suburbia to start a new life.At the second day of her new job Clove see's the charming Cato Evans out on a date with the animal lover Jackie Mc Pherson. The next day she see's him there again but with a different girl and another one the next day.When all 3 girls find out about he's cheating they doll Clove up and use her to plot there revenge HG AU
1. A new life

A new Life

The atmosphere was different to the usual concrete jungle landscape of NYC .New York was chaotic, exhilarating, thriving; it was the city that never slept for god's sake but now her home had mutated to the quite, pristine streets of suburbia . "Clove honey, look around this is where we'll be spending the next few years of our life" Clove's mother Cheryl tried to reason with her Clove just sighed and fixed her eyes on the tar road outside the window of her mother's silver Audi. She was not looking forward to this new life at all.

Cheryl and Clove had moved over from NYC this summer to start a new life due to her parents getting divorced. Clove was all against moving she knew what it was rough starting at a new school, making new friends, meeting new teachers and trying to get on they're good sides but the happiness was all in her mother and seeing her mother's face light up when she described a new life without her ex-husband, clove knew she would have to obey being the angelic, considerate daughter she was.

As the Audi pulled up the driveway of a modern colonial estate Clove helped her mum unload the boxes and trunks from the boot. Each with 2 items in each of their hands, Cheryl unlocked the door and stepped into the newly furnished house taking in the wooden spiced sandalwood scent followed by Clove who dashed her way upstairs to her new room the walls were painted a rich honey colour with a small Victorian dresser in the corner and a walk in wardrobe positioned next to the bathroom in the en-suite. She entered the bathroom and striped out of her kelly green romper before entering the hot steam shower letting the scalding droplets of water graze her back in a soothing, calming way. 10 minutes later she slipped a towel over her clean, bare body before drying her hair and twisting it up into a messy bun. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of light pink cotton shorts and a lace belly baring top before diving on to her bed thinking about school and the days to come.

She was not looking forward to school at all. In fact she was dreading it.


	2. A new job

**A/N hey guys thanks for reading my first fan fiction it means so much to me. If you haven't already guessed it is based on the movie John Tucker must die it won't be exactly the same but it will have the same basic plot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games all characters belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Please R&R so I can post a new chapter faster!**

**Along with the story **

The repetitive siren from Clove's alarm clock is what awakes her from her drowsy trance at 6:00am sharp.

She groans and rolls out of bed knowing her alarm won't stop droning her ears unless she does so. Clove makes her way around the room hoisting all the sheets and pillows that scampered all over her floor due to her restless sleeping, she places the pile down on top of her bed and quickly darts over to her bathroom.

She stands in front of the mirror and gently cleanses her face with fresh water and a bubbly, fragrant cleanser before striping out of the lace top and shorts and standing in the shower using a foamy, lavender body wash to relax her irritated skin, as a result of the scorching summer temperatures. She wraps a towel around her body and lays out some causal but formal clothes seeing that today is the first day at her new job,

Clove knew she would be working long hours all week because when school started the next week there wasn't going to be enough time for homework, football games and parties (not that she was interested anyway).

Clove drops her towel and throws on some undergarments before fitting into a light pink summer floral tank, light denim shorts and gold gladiator sandals before examining her face in the mirror. She brushes her long dark mane and tresses of hair before curling it and spraying it lightly with some L'Oreal hairspray and pinning her bangs back with some black bobby pins. Her hand stumbles on her new desk which her mother unloaded for her while she was in a deep slumber and manages to find some eye liner, mascara and pink lemonade lipstick before painting it all to her face. She sprints down the stairs before bidding farewell to her mother and grabbing her purse and a piece of toast from the spiralled marble kitchen counter. Walking down the streets Clove heard something very rare and foreign. Silence. There was not a single moment in NYC where she heard silence maybe there were a few benefits of living in Suburbia after all.

After a 10 minute walk Clove reached her destination 20 minutes early surprisingly. She walks over to the counter and is met with a pair of serene grey eyes, she observes the figure in front of her carefully; olive skin, braided hair and those metallic eyes. "Hey I'm Clove could I speak to the manager?" she asks politely "your speaking to her" a blonde bubbly girl squeals as her small figure bobs around the counter "I'm Prim by the way and this is my older sister Katniss my mums not here right now but we could help you "she says confidently tilting her chin up to make sure Clove knows who's boss.

"I'm here for my new job" Clove declared "Oh goody" Prim giggled "here's your apron and Katniss will teach you how to wait tables". Clove slips the apron over her head and grabs an ordering form before following Katniss to a table and examining Katniss's action and speech "Hi I'm Katniss Everdeen I'll be your waitress this morning what can I get you" "um I'll get a coffee and…." Is all Clove remembers the stranger spoke before tuning out of the conversation. She's then snapped out of her trance by Katniss "So Clove now it's your turn" Katniss says gesturing to another table. Clove nervously waltzes over to a mahogany table where a mesmerizing, charming, gorgeous boy is seated across from a girl with copper red tresses of hair and golden honey eyes. "Hi I'm Clove I'll be your waitress this morning" she rambles out before noticing the boys brilliant, azure blue eyes. "New here are we?" he scoffs before elevating his eyes up and down her body ~wow this guy's an asshole~ she thought to herself. Before walking away without even remembering the order thank goodness Katniss scribbled it down for her before winking and walking back to the kitchen.


	3. A new friend

**A/N Hiya its Sarah ****thank you everyone who's taken the time to read my story and thank you to the 2 people who have reviewed it. It means so much to me! I'll be going to Hawaii for 2 weeks for spring break in Australia but will update every chance I get! **

**Please review and I will make the chapters longer! **

**~Sarah **

New friend

'Well the first day of work wasn't that bad' Clove thought to herself as she collected the bill and wiped down the last table for her shift. She checked her watch it was 4:30pm and still bright and vibrant outside. Clove made her way over to the kitchen. As she slides stainless steel doors open the warm aroma of ginger and treacle fills her nostrils leaving her stomach with a warm feeling sensation.

Clove follows the scents trail and makes her way over bench where she admires a blonde boy from afar watching his impeccable technique as he decorates a gingerbread cookie as what seems to be as an orange tiger lily. "it's not as hard as you think" the boy speaks up "I'm Peeta by the way" "Clove" she announced "it's my first day on the job" as she speaks he offers he's free hand to shake. "I could teach you if you wanted" Peeta suggests.

Clove hesitates but Peeta insists"come on it'll be fun" he smiled before scooping pink icing in a piping bag then securing the coupler ring around a star nozzle and handing it to Clove as well as a heart shaped biscuit. After Clove has taken the sweets out of his hands he does the same he did for Clove but with green icing for himself. Peeta delicately traces the shape of the cookie with his finger before piping a thick glossy line of icing along the outline of the biscuit then sophisticatedly flooding the inside of the outline with pale blue icing. He then gestures to Clove guiding her arms around the outline of the heart.

He then teaches her some decorating techniques and how to make the biscuit dough. When all dozen cookies have been finished decorating Clove finally speaks up "well I didn't do as bad as thought" Clove calculates licking the hardened icing of her fingertips "see I told you it was easy" Peeta sings as he admired his brilliant work and Cloves amateur work "so will you be going to Panem High" Peeta asks enthusiastically "yep next Monday" she replies "well see you tomorrow" Peeta winks before washing his hands and exiting the kitchen. Wow Clove thought my first friend in suburbia!


	4. A new group of neighbours

**A/N**

**Hey its Sarah please reviews my fanfiction. I have another idea for a fic and I might post it when I'm finished with this one or sooner!**

**Please review and because of the 5 people who have I made this chapter longer for you!**

A new group of neighbours

Clove checks her cell phone it reads 5:30 and the sun is finally starting to set.

Clove walks over to Katniss and says goodbye before exiting the café and making her way down to the beach opposite. She leaves her bag in the sand and walks through the calm, rippling, low tide waves that only reach up to her shins. Before she is distracted by the sounds of flirtatious, giggling. Clove whips her head around only to find the same douche bag, dirty blonde boy from the café earlier this morning but with another girl this time not a coppery red head with feline honey eyes but a blonde, bimbo with beautiful sea green eyes.

~Man Whore! You could say they almost looked related. Actually… maybe they were? My mother always says I judge people way too fast. Hmm! Why I always see the bad in people first? Yep my conclusion is they are brothers and sisters. ~ Well that was her assumption until the blond jammed her tongue down his throat seconds later. "WHORE" Clove yells out before realising it was aloud Clove gasps and quickly she brings her hands down from her curls and clamps them over her mouth.

But it's too late the sound is already echoing throughout the summer breeze getting caught in the Californian palm trees the volume getting fainter by the second. She looks around and realizes she's attracted quite a bit of attention. Without a second thought she picks up her bag from the sand and strides back down to the street before heading home. Clove reaches the end of her street and takes the final 20 strides to enter her house, her mum introduces her to their new neighbours 2 step brothers Gale Hawthorn and Finnick Odair; they're both very attractive and desirable with perfect tan skin and that athletic sporty look they both offer her there hand to shake as she accepts and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. As her mum exits the room giving her a stern look, Clove places her bag down and joins the 2 boys on the other end of the lush red sofa.

"So Clove where are you from" Gale asks breaking the awkward silence "Uh New York" she answers "Nice! A Brooklyn babe" Finnick comments while giving Gale a playful punch in the shoulder "actually Manhattan" Clove corrects "but I lived in Brooklyn for 3 years" she adds "did you catch any Giants games" both boys ask her waiting for my reply in awe "yeah actually a few". Clove remembers the cookies from earlier and offers some to the both of them. They both accept without hesitation and synchronising say "Mellark". Mellark what does that even mean?

They both see the blank expression on her face and laugh "you know Peeta?" Finnick questions after swallowing the remaining half of the heart shaped biscuit in his palm. "Yeah met him at work today, He seems nice" Clove replies before Finnick's phone buzzes "Annie" Clove hears him whisper to Gale. "So you live next door right" Clove breaths idiotically ~crap why did I just say that they probably think I'm a retard~ "yep with our girlfriends Madge and Annie ~oh so that's who Annie is~. Well we gotta go Finnick finally speaks up before pulling her into a hug "see ya Roberts" They both say before heading down the hallway out the front door.

Clove makes her way over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. "Honey, where running low on shampoo so I'm just going to head down to the store to get some " Her mother shouts from upstairs "yeah I'll make dinner" she yells back as a nice gesture before grabbing out ingredients to make this lasagne thing she saw Katniss make this afternoon. Clove browns and sautés the meat before adding half a diced onion, 2 tbsp of taco seasoning and 2 cups of tomato sauce before switching off the gas stove.

She layers a sheet of pasta down followed by the meat and some ricotta cheese before repeating this process 3 more times. Clove sprinkle shredded cheese over the top of the dish before shoving it into a 375°F oven. She places the saucepan into the sink and switches on the tap letting the cool tap water run down and demolish all the greasy stains from the pan. As she reaches for a towel to dry her clammy hands the doorbell rings. Clove saunters over to the door and turns the nob. Two girls stand there before her; the one on the right is doe eyed, has dark strawberry blonde hair with light chocolate streaks and has a very angular face. On the left another fair blonde with soft, brown, humble eyes and a perfect button nose.

"Hi neighbour I'm Madge and this is Annie" she sings with her sickly, sweet voice. "Finn told me that you guys moved here from NY yesterday and we wanted to know if you needed 2 friends" Annie speaks up her voice also dripping with melted sugar. Clove invites them into the house and offers them both some peach ice-tea and the remainder of the cookies. Just like the 2 boys they both accept without hesitation.

The 3 girls spend half an hour talking about New York, suburbia and Panem High snacking on sugar cookies, strawberries and clinking glasses of flavoured Ice tea. "Well we better get going" Madge finally speaks up. Clove leads them to the front door and waves politely before closing it shut seconds later the bell rings again. She opens in to find Madge standing there without Annie this time. "uh Annie and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow" Madge asks shyly "I'd love to" Madge's face suddenly lifts up with that happy and angelic glow. "But I have work" Clove answers the disappointed Madge. "Oh well what time does your shift end we could stop by we know the place were best friends with Katniss" Madge rambles "ok well I finish at 1:30pm tomorrow so is that ok" Clove negotiates "Perfect" Madge winks before walking back next door. Clove then removes the cheesy bake from the oven and places it on the kitchen counter.


	5. please read!

**A/N hey guys sorry for the lack of updating. I've just come back from vacation and I'm really jet lag and can't get used to the time zones. Please read and review my other fanfiction that I posted it's about Valentine's Day and secret admirers it's another Modern day au story with Clato and bits of Peeniss. Well along with the chapter thank you to all the reviewers it means so much to me! 3 **


	6. A new kind of dream

"Sweetie I'm home" Cheryl informs as she hustles her way through the door with grocery bags full of fresh produce and packets of snack foods. Clove takes some of the load out of her mother's hands before helping stack the fruits and vegies in the fridge and the bread and junk in the pantry. "So Clove, how was work today?" she asks as she removes a polished knife from the drawer ready to cut the lasagne "good, I made a few friends Peeta, Katniss and Prim then Annie and Madge from next door invited me shopping after work tomorrow can I go?" she asks as she takes 2 plates from the kitchen. "Of course!" her mum squeals "I told you making friends were easy and with that she pecks Cloves nose and begins to eat her dinner. After dinner Clove helps her mother with the washing up and cleaning the house. "See Clove were a perfect team who said a father figures necessary" Cheryl sighs as she admires the neat and tidy house and the porcelain, pristine cutlery and dishes. Clove retreats upstairs at 9pm and turns the polished door knob of her bedroom. She plugs her mac book charger into a power socket and logs on to her domain before being automatically logged on to Facebook. She scrolls through her new friend requests from Annie, Finnick, Madge, Gale, Peeta, Katniss and even little Prim she accepts all of them and adds them to her pile of already over 1000 friends before a new one pops on to her screen and the icon of her messages has a little 1 next to it. She clicks the message and begins to read it;

_So you're the new girl?_

_I don't usually waste my time talking to new people or waitresses for that matter but you're kinda cute so yeah I'll introduce myself. Now before you go like all ermahgerd I can't believe he's talking to me (hyperventilate) my names Cato Evans I go to your school and I'm basketball captain and King ;P so your quite special to be getting a message from me or a friend request for that matter_

_See ya around new girl _

What an asshole. I seriously don't get why all the girls fawn over and bother wasting their time on him. Sure he's attractive but he's a sadistic douche bag with a huge ego. She wants to reply to him with a tardy, bitchy message but overcomes her anger and just deletes his request and blocks him. She looks back in her photo album at all the pictures of past years; her and all her friends a cocktail party sipping virgin cocktails, at the beach with her friends and a group of guys from her year, more party photo's, 400 selfies with all of her friends, some from messing around on school field trips and Disney land from last year. She decides to message all of them and upload more photos before tagging the 1000 people in them from her sweet 16 last year before messaging her striking best friend the eccentric, redhead Jacqueline, Fox as her nickname.

_Hey Jackie,_

_How's school? Everything here's pretty peachy but at least it has a beach and hot weather? Right. Well at least the people are nice I made some new friends Madge, Annie, Katniss and Prim and I met some guys Finnick, Gale and Peeta but 2 have girlfriends and Peeta has a huge crush on Katniss, he hasn't admitted anything but it's obvious the way he looks at her! And well she's just too oblivious. I'll send you some pics soon and message me back fast!_

_From Clovely xoxo 3 miss Chu! _

She wipes away a single rolling tear that runs down her cheek. She misses her best friend so much and wants to go back home but this was for her mother's sake.

She shuts down her computer before getting ready for bed and falling into another peculiar dream

"_Hey babe" he yells before kissing me intensely. I turn around and see the redhead Cato was out with, the blonde he was at the beach with and another girl who doesn't seem familiar to me. I observe my attire and I've been fitted into a polyester dark blue and yellow skimpy cheerleading outfit we're at some sort of beach luau and bamboo poles have been illuminated with fire as I lie on a hammock making out with Cato._


End file.
